pianofortefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Heitor Villa-Lobos
=Werke= Eine ausführliche Liste der Werke Heitor Villa-Lobos' findet sich in der IMSLP List of works by Heitor Villa-Lobos, 19.3.2014. Wie auch andere Verzeichnisse basiert es im wesentlichen auf dem Werk von Appleby (1988), der das Schaffen entlang der Biographie rekonstruierte. Eine kurze, informative Besprechung ist beim Musicweb International (19.3.2014) zu finden. Die ISMLP folg dabei der Werknummerierung von W001 bis W592. Das Werkverzeichnis bei Wikipedia Wikipedia, List of Works, 19.3.2014 gliedert sich dagegen entlang der musikalischen Gattungen. Die folgende Übersicht folgt ebenfalls letzterem Prinzip. Schließlich hat die Villa-Lobos-WebSite der Inidiana-Universität eine alphabetische Werkübersicht Heitor Villa-Lobos WebSite - Villa-Lobos works, 19.3.2014. > mehr =Diskographie= 1950 Aufnahme im Rahmen von Mischprogrammen eines Solisten *''Seréstas'', auf: Songs of Rachmaninoff - Jenny Tourell (LP: Columbia ML 4357) 1984 Aufnahme im Rahmen von Mischprogrammen eines Solisten *''Bachianas Brasileiras No. 5'' for sorano and cellos, auf: Kiri Te Kanawa, soprano - Canteloube - Villa-Lobos (CD: Decca MCPS 411 730-2) 1986 *''Villa-Lobos - Chóros de Chambre'' (CD: Le Chant du Monde LDC 278 835 /Harmonia Mundi) Le Chant du Monde LDC 278 835.jpg Aufnahme im Rahmen von Mischprogrammen eines Solisten *''Bachianas Brasileiras No. 5'', auf: Romances for Saxophone - Branford Marsalis (CD: CBS MK 42122) 1989 *''Villa-Lobos - Harmonica Concerto, Bachianas Brasileiras No. 5 - Robert Bonfiglio, New York Chamber Symphony, Gerard Schwarz, Conductor'' (CD: RCA Victor RD87986) RCA RD87986.jpg Aufnahme im Rahmen von Mischprogrammen eines Solisten/historische Aufnahmen/Wiederveröfffentlichungen *''Concerto for Guitar and Small Orchestra'', auf: Guitar Concertos - John Williams (CD: CBS Maestro M2YK 45610) mit: English Chamber Orchestra, Daniel Barenboim (Erstveröffentlichung 1968 (?) 1991 Aufnahme im Rahmen von Mischprogrammen eines Solisten *''Ciranda das sete notas für Fagott und Streichorchester'', auf: Fagotto Concertante - Milan Turkovic - Stuttgarter Kammerorchester - Martin Sieghart (CD: Orfeo C 223 911 A) *''Fantasia für Sopransaxophon und Kammerorchester'' (10:27), auf: Saxophone Concertos - John Harle - Academy of St Martin in the Fields - Sir Neville Marriner (CD: EMI CDC 7 54301 2) 1992 *''Villa-Lobos - 5 Piano Concertos - Cristina Ortiz - Royal Philharmonic Orchestra, Miguel Gómez-Martínez'' (2CD: Decca 430 628-2) Philips 430 628-2.jpg 1994 *''Discovery of Brazil. Suites Nos. 1 - 4 - Slovak Radio Symphony Orchestra (Bratislava), Roberto Duarte'' (CD: Marco Polo 8.223551) Naxos, 16.1.2014 Marco Polo 8.223551.jpg Aufnahme im Rahmen von Mischprogrammen eines Solisten *''Alma brasileira (Choros No. 5), auf: 'Piano Solos of Latin America - Estela Olevsky, piano' (CD: Centaur CRC 2202) 1996 Aufnahme im Rahmen von Mischprogrammen eines Solisten *''Suite for Strings und Bachianas brasileiras No. 9, auf: Ginstera/Villa-Lobos/Evangelista - Music for Strings - I Musici de Montréal (CD: Chandos CHAN 9434) 1997 Wiederveröffentlichungen *''Villa-Lobos - The 5 Piano Concertos - Cristina Ortiz - Royal Philharmonic Orchestra - Miguel Gómez-Martínez'' (2CD: Decca 452 617-2) Decca 452 617-2.jpg 1999 *''Heitor Villa-Lobos - Symphonies 1 & 11 - SWR Radio-Sinfonieorchester Stuttgart, Carl St. Clair'' (CD: cpo 999 568-2) cpo 999568-2_A.jpg *''Villa-Lobos - Piano Music Vol. 1 - A Prole do Bebê No. 1 - Cirandas - Hommage à Chopin - Sonia Rubinsky, Piano'' (CD: Naxos 8.554489) Naxos.com, 11.4.2014 Naxos 8.554489.jpg Aufnahme im Rahmen von Mischprogrammen eines Solisten/historische Aufnahmen *''String Quartet No. 6'', auf: The Hollywood String Quartet (CD: Testament SBT 1053) *Aria (Cantilena) - Bachianas Brasileiras No. 5, auf''Barbara Hendricks - Ave Maria'' (CD: EMI Classics 5 55280 2) 2000 *''Heitor Villa-Lobos - Symphonies 4 & 12 - SWR Radio-Sinfonieorchester Stuttgart, Carl St. Clair'' (CD: cpo 999 525-2) cpo 999 525-2.jpg Aufnahme im Rahmen von Mischprogrammen eines Solisten Wiederveröffungen *'' Villa-Lobos - Bachianas brasileiras Nos. 2 & 5, Five Preludes for Guitar, Concerto for Guitar & Small Orchestra - Paul Capolongo, Barbara Hendricks, Enrique Bátiz, Irma Costanzo, Angel Romero, Jesús López-Cobos'' (CD: EMI Red Line 7243 5 73761 2 9) EMI 7243 5 73761 2 9.jpg 2001 *''Heitor Villa-Lobos - Symphonies 6 & 8 - SWR Radio-Sinfonieorchester Stuttgart, Carl St. Clair'' (CD: cpo 999 517-2) cpo 999 517-2.jpg *''Villa-Lobos - Piano Music Vol. 2 - A Prole do Bebê No. 2 - Cirandinhas - Sonia Rubinsky, Piano'' (CD: Naxos 8.554827) Naxos.com, 11.4.2014 Naxos 8.554827.jpg 2002 *''Heitor Villa-Lobos - Symphonies 3 & 9 - Radio-Sinfonieorchester Stuttgart des SWR, Carl St. Clair'' (CD: cpo 999 712-2) cpo 999 712-2.jpg *''Heitor Villa-Lobos - Orchestral Works - Jena Philharmonic Orchestra, David Montgomery, Marco Antonio Almeida'' (CD: Arte Nova Classics 74321 54465 2) Arte Nova Classics 74321 54465 2.jpg *''Heitor Villa-Lobos - String Trio & Duos - ''Deutsches Streichtrio (CD, cpo 999 827-2) cpo 999 827-2@600.jpg 2003 *''Piano Music Volume 3 - Ciclo Brasileiro - Suíte Floral - Chôros Nos. 1, 2 and 3 - Sonia Rubinsky'' (Naxos 8.555286) Naxos.com, 12.4.2014 Naxos 8.555286.jpg Aufnahme im Rahmen von Mischprogrammen eines Solisten/historische Aufnahmen/Wiederveröfffentlichungen *''Valse da dor'', auf: Déco. Of Waltzes and Other Dances - Alberto Cruzprieto, piano (CD: Quindecim /BC 7 509708 041269) 2004 *''Piano Music 4 - Bachianas Brasileiras No. 4 - Children's Carnival - Simple Song - Sonia Ribinsky (CD: Naxos 8.555717) Naxos 8.555717.jpg IMG_0021.jpg '' 2005 Aufnahme im Rahmen von Mischprogrammen eines Solisten/historische Aufnahmen/Wiederveröfffentlichungen *''Concerto for trumpet, bassoon and string orchestra (1949/1952), auf: Fagottkonzerte des 20. Jahrhunderts - Villa-Lobos, Hindemith, Jolivet, Gubaidulina - Sergio Azzolini, Kammerakademie Potsdam (CD: Cappricio 67 139)'' *''Fantasia Concertatne para clarineta, fagote e piano'' (Ed. Max Eschig), auf: Cristiano Alves & Tamara Ujakova - Marcas d'Àgua (CD: Dismedi Blau DM 4132-02) Discmedi Blau DM 4132-02.jpg 2006 *''Heitor Villa-Lobos - Symphony 2 - SWR Radio-Sinfonieorchester Stuttgart, Carl St. Clair'' (CD: cpo 999 785-2) cpo 999785-2.jpg *''Villa-Lobos - Chamber Music - mobius'' (CD: Naxos 8.557765) Naxos 8.557765.jpg *''Villa-Lobos - Piano Music 5 - Guia Prática Nos. 1 to 9 (Based on Brazilian Traditional Songs) - Sonia Rubinsky, Piano'' (CD: Naxos 8.570008) Naxos 8.570008.jpg IMG_0027.jpg 2007 *''Villa-Vobos - Piano Music 6 - Rudepoêma - As Três Marias - Saudades das Selvas Brasileiras - Sonia Rubinsky, Piano'' (CD: Naxos 8.557735) Naxos 8.557735.jpg IMG_0033.jpg 2008 *''Villa-Lobos - Piano Music 7 - Sonia Rubinsky, Piano'' (CD: Naxos 8.570503) Naxos 8.570503.jpg Naxos 8.570503_L.jpg *''Villa-Lobos - Piano Music 8 - Sonia Rubinsky, Piano'' (CD: Naxos 8.570504) Naxos 8.570504.jpg Naxos 8.570504_L.jpg Wiederveröffentlichungen *''Villa-Lobos spielt Villa-Lobos'' (Bonus-CD zum Buch Manuel Negwer, 2008 (s.u.) Manuel Negwer - 2008.jpg Manuel Negwer - 2008 - p277.jpg 2011 Aufnahme im Rahmen von Mischprogrammen eines Solisten/historische Aufnahmen/Wiederveröfffentlichungen *''Harp Concerto'', auf: Harp Concertos - Catherine Michel (CD: Pentatone classics PTC 5186 135), (p) 1973 Universal Music b.v. 2012 *''Heitor Villa-Lobos - Symphony No. 6 'On the Outline of the Mountains of Brazil', Symphony No. 7 - Sao Paulo Symphony Orchestra, Isaac Karabtchevski'' (CD: Naxos 8.573043) Naxos 8.573043.jpg 2013 *''Villa-Lobos - The Guitar Manuscripts 1 - Andrea Bissoli, Guitar'' (CD: Naxos 8.573115) Naxos, 15.3.2014 Naxos 8.573115.jpg Aufnahme im Rahmen von Mischprogrammen eines Solisten/historische Aufnahmen/Wiederveröfffentlichungen *''O Martírio dos Insetos'' (1917-25), für Violine und Orchester (I. A cigarra no inverno, II. O vagalume na claridade, III. A mariposa na luz), auf: BrasilCazaquistão - Askar Duisenbayev, Academia de Solistas de Astana; Daniel Bortholossi (CD: unknown, Brazil) 2014 *''Villa-Lobos - The Guitar Manuscripts 2 - Andrea Bissoli, Guitar'' (CD: Naxos 8.573116) Naxos 8.573116.jpg *''Heitar Villa Lobos - Symphony No. 10 'Ameríndia' ''- Sao Paulo Symphony Orchestra and Choir, Isaac Karabtchevsky (CD: Naxos 8.573243), CD Serie Latin American Classics Naxos 8.573243.jpg =Referenzen= =Bibliographie= Sekundärliteratur *'Manuel Negwer' - Villa-Lobos. Der Aufbruch der brasilianischen Musik, Mainz: Schott, 2008 (ISBN 978-3-7957-0168-0), 277 S. + Bonus-CD Manuel Negwer - 2008.jpg Manuel Negwer - 2008 - p277.jpg --- :Empfehlung: Dolmetscherin und Übersetzerin für die Bulgarische Sprache: Harieta Braun :http://www.bulgarian-language-services.de :Recommendation: interpreter and translator for the Bulgarian language: Harieta Braun :http://www.bulgarian-language-services.de Kategorie:Komponisten